You Belong With Me
by MonStErScLosEt
Summary: What if you had a crush on your best friend, but he was dating the girl that you despise the most? CHANNY MULTICHAP! R&R
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is a new story that I've been working on. Its obviously called You Belong With Me, which yes, is related to The song You belong with me by Taylor Swift. If you can tell, I seriously LOVE Taylor! She is such an inspiration and her music is very joyful to listen to. If you haven't listened to her music, I strongly encourage you to. You won't be sorry. Anyways, on to the story!

_**"**__I dedicate this chapter to YourxSoxHypnotizing for being an awesome friend! Thanks! ;)"_

Chapter 1:

"Alright class, the big football game is coming up, so you need to practice our big number this weekend!" Ms. Yankee, Our band teacher, yelled across the room.

We all nodded our heads and she finally let us go to our lockers so we could go home.

I entered my locker combination and grabbed my backpack. I quick snatched my cellphone off the top shelf and slammed the narrow locker door.

I had about two minutes until the bus left. I sprinted down the hallway, making it just in time to my bus.

I sat down in the front row and sighed of relief that I didn't miss the bus again. But I still felt as if something was missing. I looked around the bus, only to notice that my best friend, Chad Dylan Cooper, was not on the bus. I decided to text him, to see where he was at.

To:Chadday!

From:Sonnay!

_Hey, where R U? U aren't on the bus. ;)_

I clicked the send button, and seconds later, I got a response.

To:Sonnay

From:Chadday!

_Got a ride home with Portlyn. I'll catch up with ya later. :)_

My heart exploded when I read that. He'd rather be with his barbie doll of a girlfriend then his best friend since like preschool! I felt a small tear tumble down the side of my face and quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed. Well, that didn't work out very well.

"Aww, is Sonny Bear crying cause Chaddy isn't sitting with you?" Nick, the school bully said, pretending to cry like a baby.

"Shut up Nick!" I yelled, crossing my arms across my chest.

"The only reason that Chad isn't here is because he doesn't like you! He wants to be with the Hot chick, not the ugly FREAK!" Nick's friend, Connor said, making Nick and the rest of the bus laugh.

I sunk down in the chair, and started to cry. I was so upset, so humiliated. I just wanted to scream.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I make you cry? Well, that's tough, baby." Connor cooed at me.

"Yeah, no Chaddy to come and save the day, now is there?" Nick said, right In my face.

Finally, my bus stop came, and I rushed out of the bus, and down the road to my house.

When I got home, I crashed onto the couch and just cried. Obviously, someone heard my sobs, cause someone came stomping down the stairs at a fast pace.

"Sonny, what happened?" My brother, Nathan asked, rushing to my side.

"I was made fun of on the bus again, and Chad wasn't there to support me. I feel so empty." I cried, lying my head on my brothers' lap.

"Shh, don't worry Sonbeam. When I was in High School, I went through the same problem." Nathan said, stroking my hair.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup. But you know who got me through it all, the one that made my day?"

"No, who?" I questioned.

"My baby sister, Allison Munroe." He smiled.

"Me? I got you through all of it?"

"Yep. When I walked in the door upset, all I had to do was look at your face, and I knew that everything was going to be okay." Nathan told me.

I gave him a big hug and went upstairs to my room. I decided to check my email real quick, but all I had was an email from Chad.. I sighed, as I clicked on it. I read,

_Hey Sonshine. Sorry I wasn't on the bus. I was offered a ride from Portlyn, so I took it. Hope everything went well on the bus._

_ CHaD 3_

I closed my eyes, trying to forget what happened on the bus, but it just wouldn't go away.

I opened My eyes again and clicked the reply button.

_That's okay, I understand. And boy, was that bus ride just a living hell. :(_

I clicked send and went to sit on my bed. Just as I sat down, I got a text from Chad.

To:Sonnay!

From: Chadday!

_Hey, I read your Email. I'll be right over._

**OoooH! Drama! Well, I hope you liked the chapter! I will update as soon as I can! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I noticed that I haven't updated this story in a long time. So, here I am. Updating the story! I hope you guys like this story so far. I try to make the story as interesting as possible. Well, anyways. I'm going to go ahead and start the story. :D**

SPOV

I sighed at his text. He could be so caring sometimes. But sometimes his stupid bratty girlfriend gets in the way of our friendship.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door, and realized that it was probably Chad. I was guessing that Nathan let him in, considering he was in the house. I opened the door to see a worried Chad. He grabbed me and pulled me into him arms. I just cried on his chest as he comforted me with soothing words.

'So, tell me what happened. Did Nick get to you?" He asked, already guessing most of the story.

"He said that I was an ugly freak. He kept also saying that I was a baby for crying. I was humiliated in front of the whole bus." I cried, leaning my forehead on Chad's shoulder.

"It's okay. I am so sorry that I wasn't there. It's just-"

"I know, Chad. You got a ride with your girlfriend, Portlyn. You told me this already." I said with an irritated ring in my voice.

He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. He pulled me in for a hug and I gladly excepted.

This is why I like Chad as my best friend. He actually cares about my personal feelings. If he does something to accidentally hurt me, he will say I'm sorry non stop until you forgive him. He never gets mad at me, because we have a strong relationship. We have never actually gotten into a fight. They are mostly play fights that we end up laughing at when were done.

We broke apart from the hug and he smiled at me.

"I promise that I will ride the bus with you every morning and afternoon. I don't ever want to see you like this again. Okay, Sonshine?" He told me, stroking my hair with finger tips.

"You don't have to everyday. I can take care of myself." I replied.

"I know. It's just that I hate seeing you hurt. I don't like to see you cry, unless they are happy tears." He explained to me in a gentle voice.

"You are the best friend that anyone could ask for." I said, smiling for the first time in a couple of hours.

"Ah, there's that smile I've been waiting for, and you are the best friend I could ever ask for too."

I giggled at his little remark and snuggled against his side. He smiled at me, and not too long later, I fell into a deep slumber. I dreamed about what life would be like if Chad wasn't my best friend. Instead, Portlyn was my only friend. It was an odd dream, and I am so glad that it wasn't reality. Because if it was, I might just die.

**Well, there you have it! The next chapter should be up maybe tomorrow or Monday. Thanks for reading! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here I am, updating this story again! You know why? Cause I got some reviews Saying that they wanted me to Update! So, anyways, I'm going to get on with the story!**

SPOV

The next morning I woke up to a note by my pillow. I opened it up to reveal handwriting that looked a lot like Chad's.

_Dear Sonny,_

_ I had to go home due to My Mom having to leave, and I had to babysit my sister. Hope you understand. I'll see you on the bus._

_ Love,_

_ Chad Dylan Cooper :)_

I smiled at his little note and hopped out of bed. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair and body. When I finished my shower I quickly blow dried my hair so it looked like a frizzy mops nest. I got dressed into a red blouse and black skinny jeans. I put product in my hair so my brown curls would actually look normal. I smiled at myself in the mirror, and ran downstairs to get to the bus stop.

I got on my yellow converse shoes and ran out the door. My mom was at work already, so I had nobody to say goodbye to. I happily skipped to the bus stop, to see a smirking Chad.

"You look pretty happy this morning. Did you get my note?" Chad asked me.

"As a matter of fact I did." I chirped, as the yellow rickety bus pulled over to the side of the road.

The door of the bus swung open and we hopped on and sat in our usual seat. The fourth seat on the right. We sat and talked until the bus pulled up at the high school.

"So, did you finish the social studies project yet? It's due tomorrow." I told Chad.

"Aw crap! I haven't even started! I forgot about that...and I kind of forgot about that class." He mumbled.

"How do you forget about a class?" I asked, waiting for his wonderful answer.

"Well, I kind of fall asleep in that class."

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" I yelled quietly, playfully hitting him on the arm.

"What? In my defense, they shouldn't make classes that boring. Other wise, kids fall asleep, so they don't learn anything." He explained to me.

I laughed at his non sense, until the queen of drama came strutting her ugly face over by us.

"Hey Chaddy. Did you miss me?" Portlyn said in her annoying voice.

"Yes I did." He said before going into full out make out session with her.

I thought I was going to puke. I couldn't help but feel a wave of jealousy rush through me- wait a minute! I can't feel like this! He's my best friend! I shouldn't be jealous of his girlfriend. Oh who am I kidding. I have had a crush on Chad ever since the seventh grade. But he never felt the same. He would always say that he liked a girl, and I would always be the encouraging friend, and tell him to go talk to her. But as I was doing that, I was seriously dying on the inside. I want to tell him how I feel so badly, but now its too late. He has a girlfriend, and I'm just a lonely loser. I will always be one.

I sighed at the couple before walking off to my next class. This day hasn't been going well. I walked into my math class, to see my other friend waving me over. I smiled and walked over to my desk, which was right next to his.

"Sonny, I saw you in the hall today. You looked kind of sad. What's up?" My friend, Miles, asked me.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you later on video chat." I replied.

He nodded and we went back to listening to the math teacher blab his head off. I zoned out in the middle of class, thinking about Chad. His blonde hair, his crystal blue eyes- okay, I need to forget about Chad. We are best friends, and that's all we'll ever be. I sighed and thought about that. That was all were going to be. We'll only just be good friends, and nothing more. But that doesn't help to push away these strong feelings I have about him. It makes them worse.

**Okay, I feel that this chapter was just a filler chapter, but hey, its still a chapter! And it gave away some secrets. So Review!**


End file.
